


ABC

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Jake Peralta, Genderswap, Male Amy Santiago, Married Couple, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Pregnancy, just jake and amy swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Janey has some news for Andy which is going to change everything for them but lucky for her, Janey has backup from her best friend, Charles and childhood friend Gina. Still, doesn't mean she's not scared.





	1. Gina

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a gender swap, because I've never done one before and what better than a Nine-Nine one! :)

Janey Santiago (nee. Peralta) was sitting on the toilet in one of the precinct stalls, holding the white stick in her hand. Why she decided to do this at work she would never know but it was better than trying to do it at home. At least there would be more suspects here. Still, she was panicking. She held it in her hands, the fingertips trembling as she held onto the plastic pregnancy test, those two blue lines glaring at her. 

"Fuck." She whispered to herself. 

The door then slammed against the wall, Janey almost dropped the test on the floor but thanks to her reflexes she caught it, she sighed then covered her mouth, hoping she wasn't heard. 

"Hey, is that you Janey?" She heard Gina call out. 

"No."  _Crap._

"Liar." 

Janey sighed. "Yeah it's me." 

"Something wrong?" Gina asked, leaning on the stall door, "You've been in there for a while." 

Janey sniffled, "Been better I guess." 

Gina fiddled with the lock and managed to turn it, she kicked it open and Janey screamed at it, dropping the test onto the floor. Both of them clambered to the floor but Gina was the one who managed to pick up the test. 

"What the hell?! Gina! Give it back!"  
Janey tried to climb over Gina but Gina was having none of it. 

"Nope." Gina looked at it and gasped dropping it, Janey managed to catch it. 

"You're pregnant?!" Gina hushed-shouted. "How?" 

"1. Yes. 2. The normal way. 3. Shut it!" Janey hushed-shouted out back.

Gina's hands flew to her mouth, gasping, "Oh damn." 

"Yeah." 

"Damn." 

"Yeah." 

Janey sat back on the toilet bowl with her head in her hands, "What am I going to do?" She sighed. 

"What you on about?" Gina asked, awkwardly kneeling on the ground next to Janey. 

"It's too early to have a baby." Janey said, her hands muffling her words. "We've been married for a month. A month. That's it." 

"Yeah, well you've been together for longer. So... You know, it's not that bad."  
Janey lifted her head, putting her chin on her knuckles. "What's Andy going to say? I know he's not ready. I'm not. I would be an awful parent. Look at my dad. He left me, what if I did that to my child?"  
Gina put a hand on her friend's knee. "You're not your dad Janey. Remember when we were 20, we went to that party I got pissed. I was throwing up for ages. You sat by me the whole time and got me home afterwards."

"I was equally drunk that night. What's your point?" 

Gina sighed, "My point is, you looked after me like a parent would take care of their child." 

Janey smiled, "That was a good night." She laughed under her breath. "Thanks Gina."  
"It's cool." 

"Please don't tell anyone. I haven't told Andy yet. You're literally the only one who knows."

"I think you're forgetting I have my own child." Gina smirked. She gasped, "Hey, why don't you watch Iggy one night? Get the practice in?"  
"Really?" 

"Yeah," Gina smiled, "I trust you with my baby Janey." 

"Thanks gurl." 

"Is cool gurl." 

 Gina rose up to her feet, Janey stood up from the bowl and the two friends hugged. Gina could hear Janey sniffle. 

"You crying?" 

"Nope." ... "Yes." 

Gina held onto her a little tighter, "I'm here kiddo. Anything you need."


	2. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles begins to notice that something is not quite right with his bff

Charles should be working. 

Was Charles working? 

No. 

No, he wasn't.

 

Instead he was watching his best friend from his desk. He was noticing that something wasn't quite right with her, and it hadn't been for a couple of weeks. He never said anything because he knew it would annoy Janey. It always did. Whenever he mentioned anything about her looking off or ill she would throw him off or be upset. So, instead Charles gave her compliments, he knew that she was actually self conscious about herself. Still, it wouldn't hurt if he just watched her. 

Janey was really pale, he knew that there was something wrong. She had been at her desk all morning, she hadn't been eating anything disgusting and she hadn't been talking either. It was actually killing him not to say something. GOD. 

He was watching her when she suddenly paled and threw up into her trash can. He raced from his chair and went directly to her. He could hear her groan as she threw up, he rubbed circles into her back until she was done. When Janey was done she laid back in her chair. She rubbed her mouth with her sleeve and sighed in disgust. 

"Oh God, that was gross." Janey moaned, closing her eyes. 

"So," Charles started, glancing into the bin, "you okay?" 

Janey opened her eyes and glared at him, "Yeah, just peachy." 

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked. 

Janey shrugged, "Nope. I'm heading to the bathroom now to wash my mouth out." She sluggishly stepped away from her desk, gagging at the sight in her bin.

The people who had been watching turned their heads to watch Janey leave down the corridor the turned back to what they were doing. Charles sighed and followed her, he had to know what was going on with her. She probably wouldn't say straight away so Charles would have to find some way to get it out of her. 

*

"Boyle, you know that this is the ladies room right?" Janey asked, running the cold tap in the bathroom. 

"Yeah," he said pathetically, "What's going on? Are you sick? Or... Oh God, just tell me please it's been killing me!" 

Janey sighed, "i don't want to tell you Boyle, no offence, but you're not the greatest at keeping secrets." 

He shrugged, "You're not wrong there but I promise I won't tell anyone." He put his hands together. 

She turned the tap off. "Fine." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant." 

He blinked then broke out into a smile. "Really?" 

She nodded, "Yeah but you cannot, I repeat, cannot tell anyone. I haven't told Andy. I swear if he finds out I'll blame you." 

He held his hands up, "I promise I won't tell him but you have to. This week. I can't last any longer than that." 

"Fine. I'll take him into the evidence room or something." 

"Kay that'll do." 

Janey smiled. "Thanks man." 


	3. Santiago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janey finally tells Andy

Janey waited in the evidence lockup, chewing on her fingernails in a nervous state. She kept muttering words of incoherence that even she was beginning to become confused about. Perhaps, she was worrying about nothing? God, what was she thinking, this was Andy for Christ's sake... he worried about everything which causes her to worry about everything. 

God, she was in a mess right now. 

You know what, she was just going to tell him. The good thing about pregnancy was that it was for nine months, so if anything did go wrong, if they argued about this, Andy had 9 months to get it into his thick skull. Janey sighed, she wasn't ready for this either. 

"Hey," Andy's voice called out, "you wanted to talk to me?"  
Janey nodded, "Yeah." 

"Any reason why we're in here talking?"  
She shrugged, "I wanted to talk in private and I think that if I waited until we got home I'd end up not telling you." 

Andy put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Well," she sighed, "it depends on how you react?" 

"React to what?" He asked, confused. 

Janey put a hand on her temple and turned away from him. "It's- Well, I'm- Oh shit, why's this so hard? Okay, I'm preg- pregnant. I'm pregnant." She finally told, looking to the floor. 

Andy gasped in shock, "You're- really?" He asked excitedly. 

Janey snapped around with raised eyebrows. "You're happy about this?" 

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah I am. Why wouldn't I be?" 

Janey sighed, closing her eyes for a moment, "Because, when we talked about it you said you didn't want one yet." 

"True but... damn, I'm excited, nervous too but," He pulled her closer, both hands on each shoulder, "a baby with you is all I want."  
Janey broke out into a smile, "You're pleased? Really?"  
"Yes! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I was scared. Now I know that it was stupid to get so worked up about it." 

They jumped when they heard a box fall to the floor, "Oopsies, my b." Gina tripped over the box but landed gracefully on her feet. 

"Gina!" Janey yelled, "What the actual hell? How long have you been there?" 

Gina shrugged, "I  _may_  or  _may not_ have followed you two down here." 

"You have a problem." 

Gina shrugged again, "I'm not saying you're wrong, but damn, you may have a sixth sense about this shiz. Anyhoo, congrats you too, love you, in a bizzle." Gina twirled and skipped back up the stairs. 

Both Janey and Andy sighed, but turned back to each other. Andy put a hand on Janey's cheek and one on her stomach, "And no, we're not naming our child after any characters from Die Hard." 

Janey faked her pain, "Killjoy." 

Their lips connected but Andy's hand stayed on place above where their little Peraltiago baby was nestling. "I love you, J." 

"I love you too." 

 


End file.
